Pour l'amour d'un esclave
by MoonyFull
Summary: héhhé tout est dans l'intro et oui je la reprend :p !
1. Intro

_**Hello ! Après avoir réfléchit à maintes reprises, j'ai décider de retaper quelques fictions. **_

_**Je ferais tout, petit à petit. Donc voilà ! **_

_**Car on me l'a souvent demandée, j'ai décider de reprendre « pour l'amour d'un esclave » je je changerai quelques caractères de certains personnages ainsi que certaines petites choses. **_

_**L'histoire sera complètement reprise, mais gardera l'idée que j'avais donnée de la fiction. **_

_**En attendant que je commence le premier chapitre, auriez vous quelques requêtes ? Car, au final je pensais changer certains couples. **_

_**Alors je fais une sorte de sondage:p **_

_**je ne change ni le marvex, ni le soriku, ni le xemsai, ni le vanven. **_

_**Donc je vous propose de me donner vos idées pour le reste il y a Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Larxene, Xion, Roxas, Axel, Réno, Naminé, Kadaj, Yazoo voilà;D **_

_**Dans l'attente de vos avis, je vous embrasse fort et je vais débuter mon écrit:)**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, je vous fais une petite intro !**_

_Tout ce passe dans une ville ou l'esclavage est encore autorisée, dans un foyer, une femme vie avec ses deux filles et ses bonnes qui sont, Sora, Roxas, Ven et Naminé. _

_Ce jour précis ou tout bascule, Un jeune homme sonne a la porte et se présente comme étant le plus jeune milliardaire du pays, possédant une chocolaterie. Il c'est récemment installer dans la ville et cherche des guides ainsi que faire connaissance avec son voisinage. Il S'apelle Riku. _

_À Ce moment là, Le jeune Riku tombe amoureux de Sora. ( mais je pense que ça ne se fera pas aussi vite que mon ancienne fiction, l'attirance sera là, mais je ferai durer la chose:3) _

_Et aussi parce que la romance serai rien sans quelque chose en plus, Riku et sa bande vont se battre pour avoir le droit de prendre Sora et ses frères. _

_Je veux pas spoiler l'histoire je vous laisse découvrir:p _

_à Bientôt ! _


	2. Un peu d'histoire !

**Hey ! Nous voici pour le premier chapitre ! j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Pour ma petite Calypso qui aime mes histoires ( même si je suis toujours pas convaincue de mon travail) et pour le visiteur anonyme. Merci à vous de m'avoir donner espoir :D**

**Chapitre 1 : Un peu d'histoire...**

Hadnya était un pays un peu différent des autres, il n'y avait pas de voitures, les seuls transports étaient les chevaux, l'électricité était pour les riches, le téléphone était interdit, seuls les courriers étaient encore à la mode pour communiquer, les pigeons aussi d'ailleurs. C'est dans un pays encore bloqué dans le temps que ce déroule cette histoire. Je vais pas non plus cacher que des choses étranges s'y passe et que des personnes se trouvant ici ne sont pas du tout ou à moitier humaines. Mais ça encore une fois c'est un secret. Ce que ce pays a aussi de particulier est que, chaque famille riche avait le droit de "posséder" des esclaves de tout âges et de tout sexe. Ce qui se passait donc dans les familles était alors mis de côté. Des esclaves mourraient ainsi de maltraitance, violés, torturés par leurs maîtres. Ici, l'amour n'existait pas, c'était une forme de faiblesse. On parlait de mariages " forcés" ou alors consentis pour X ou X raisons.

Une des familles les plus connues d'une région d'Hadnya, était La mère Poifra, une vieille mégère possédant de mignons petits esclaves. Elle avait aussi deux filles connes comme des manches ( oui oui ça se peux). Les deux petites gourdes faisaient la fierté de cette mère qui, avait tuer son mari quelques années plus tôt pour obtenir l'héritage. Dans les esclaves, parce que oui cette histoire les concerne eux et pas les deux dindons, il y avait trois petits hommes et une jeune fille. Sora était le plus âgé. Les cheveux bruns en pétard mal coiffés chocolat et ses yeux bleus océan, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres, un caractère jovial et enjoué malgré les engueulades constante de la vieille. Son petit frère Ventus, petit blond avec ses petits pics rebelles et ses yeux aussi bleus que Sora, très calme, discret, timide et assez jovial aussi mais en moins extravaguant. Puis Roxas le jumeau ( maléfique ou pas) de Ventus, qui lui est totalement indifférent aux autres, fait toujours la tronche, a les yeux tout noir car il préfère jouer sous sa couette ( avec des jouets pas avec sa herm..) la nuit que de dormir. Puis la petite dernière, Naminé , Douce petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui était discrète et pensait toujours à rapeller leur statut dans la famille. Elle était bonne couturière et excellent flûtiste ( l'instrument pas la herm...). Les frères savaient eux aussi faire des choses autres que de nettoyer le bazar des trois mégères. Sora était un excellent chanteur, Ven jouait du violon et Roxas était plutôt bon danseur même si il rechignait à danser devant les autres. Sinon il chantait avec Sora.

Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils avaient des amis aussi esclaves. Mais ça vous verrez au prochain chapitre...

Un matin particulier se levait, l'odeur des pétales de roses du jardin englobait la maison qui était ouverte dès l'aube. Naminé secouait les draps de leurs chambre pendant que Sora était descendu avec Roxas préparer le déjeuner de leur majestés les reines des feignasses. Bref. Ventus était chargé de nettoyer le couloir pour qu'elle puissent poser leurs royaux doigts de pied sur du parquet propre...

Sauf que leur travail fut coupé par une voix suraiguë venant de la chambre. Sora soupira de désespoir et descendit les marches pour aller dans la chambre d'une des filles. Les deux sœurs qui étaient jumelles d'ailleurs, étaient sur le lit en train de regarder Sora arriver.

- il ce passe quoi maîtresse ? Demanda un Sora blasé.

- Il se passe que ... rooh tais toi et va me laver ça !

La jeune femme lui balança en pleine tête un drap visiblement souillé de pisse... le pauvre Sora descendit et fourra le drap puant dans un bac.

- une lessive en plus ? Demanda la voix douce de Naminé

- ouai, une des deux à fait pipi au lit c'est décevant à leur âge ...je plaint son futur mari ! Couina Sora à la limite de l'envie de se bidonner.

- Laisse je m'en occupe, va nettoyer l'écurie, Roxas doit aller sur le marché chercher du pain.

La petite blonde sortit alors de la petite pièce avec un panier rempli de linge, une brosse et un savon et se rendit dans la fontaine du jardin pour laver le linge. La mégère avait fait installer un endroit exprès pour laver. Pendant ce temps Sora entra dans le salon et prépara un seau avec le matériel pour l'entretien et se rendit à l'écurie. Il s'occupa des box et des chevaux. En voulant sortir, il se releva brusquement et remarqua une silhouette au loin s'approcher du porche de la maison. Il y alla avec un sourire naturel et accosta l'homme qui était de dos.

- Bonjour monsieur je peux vous aider ? Demanda le petit brun tout heureux

L'homme se retourna visiblement surpris, sursautant un peu.

- vous m'avez fait peur ! Couina le jeune homme

Sora l'observa longuement, une chevelure, argentée glissant sur son nez et ses épaules, des yeux d'une couleur d'un bleu clair hypnotisant et un sourire assez discret collé sur une paire de lèvre fine et ... Sora redescendit sur terre quand il remarqua une main qui semblait attirer son attention.

- hey sa va ?

- Heu o-oui je...vous...heuu... je m'appelle Sora ! Je suis la bonniche heu je veux dire l'homme à tout faire de maîtresse Poifra. Vous vouliez la voir ?

- Ha en fait je cherchais personne en particulier, je viens d'emménager avec mes frères et des amis d'enfance et je cherchais quelqu'un pour me guider un peu dans le pays, je voulais aussi faire connaissance avec le voisinage, j'habite juste là !

Il lui montra du doigt un gros manoir aux murs gris qui était caché derrière un banc de sapins...

- oh...alors vous êtes notre n-nouveau voisin c'est cool ! Couina Sora

- oui... seulement le maire nous à parler d'un détail qui me choque...les...esclaves sont encore autoriser ici ?

- Oui ! Ça permet aux orphelins et aux sans abris de travailler mais...enfin j'ai pas le droit de m'en plaindre..

Sora offrit un sourire au jeune homme qui le regarda en souriant aussi.

- Mon nom est Riku. Je suis le Cadet d'une famille de chocolatier. Et on a décider d'implanter une boutique ici. Alors, à l'occasion passe nous voir.

Son ton, amical et très doux fit rougir Sora. Personne lui avait parler comme ça avant. Il se courba devant lui et se releva en le regardant longuement ..

- je vous emmène voir ma maîtresse !

Riku le suivit tout de même choqué de voir un aussi petit homme vêtu d'une espèce de robe sac à patate beige avoir autant d'énergie et de joie. Il attendit donc dans le salon et s'installa comme Sora lui demanda en attrapant la tasse chaude qu'il lui tendait. Une femme descendit avec des manières bourgeoises tenant sa robe devant elle, surement de peur de chuter dans les escaliers ... Elle salua alors Riku poliment après que Sora lui ai dit qu'il était nouveau et surtout propriétaire...

Leur conversation dura plusieur temps, ou elle accepta alors que Sora et ses frères lui fasse visiter la ville les après midi. Elle matait ouvertement Riku de la tête aux pieds et fit descendre ses deux filles.

- Voici mes chères filles. Ne sont elles pas mignonnes ?

Elle sourit et les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de se courber totalement sous le charme.

- je dois vous laisser, je pense qu'un de mes amis viendra chercher vos...Esclaves...( Ndl : Quel vent elle a pris n'empêche...)

Il baissa le ton de sa voix sur le dernier mot et se courba avant de partir. Il monta sur son cheval et alla vers chez lui. Son frère Xemnas qui était Légèrement plus vieux, plus grand et plus mate de peau le regarda en souriant quand ces premiers mots sortirent.

- y a un gosse adorable je comprend pas leur plaisir d'avoir des esclaves...

En fait, Riku était furieux, il ne supportait pas qu'on se serve des autres comme d'un porte manteau.

Les hommes et les femmes ont des jambes et des bras, personne ne devraient être le chien de personne...et encore même un chien est mieux traité...Tu aurai vu ses fringues...

- écoute...on a promis de ce plier aux lois d ici...on a pas le choix. Marmonna doucement Xemnas

- Je sais...Mais quand même ... ce gosse... était adorable

Du côté des esclaves, la nuit était tombée et Sora racontait à ses frères et à Naminé sa rencontre.

- il avait les cheveux argenté et les yeux bleus... il était si beau !

Sora couinait comme une fille mais revint à la réalité.

- c'est un riche, tu es un pauvre...rêve pas.

Roxas et ses phrases rassurantes...

- Rabat joie ! Bouda Sora

- Ce soir on doit retrouver les autres à la cascade. On devrait attendre qu'elles s'endorment ..

Naminé avait parler dans un souffle. En effet lorsque leurs maîtres dormaient, un petit groupe d'esclave ce formait à la cascade. Ils y chantaient et faisaient de la musique grace à des instruments jetés dans les décharges.

- Alors allons y !

Ventus venait de se lever en riant et ils sortirent par la fenêtre...

...

**Fin de ce Chapitre car je ne sais pas qui mettre avec qui pour le reste donc bon...si j'ai pas de réponse, je ferai à ma façon :3**

**Ah et Ps : je m'excuse pour les fautes 3**

**j'espère que ça vous à plu même si c'est complètement différent de mon ancienne fiction.. Bisous * 3***


End file.
